13th Friday
This episode is the thirteenth episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the twenty-third episode overall. Episode description In the thirteenth episode to celebrate Friday the 13th, La Terreur is reborn being more destructive than ever, killing many more innocent tree friends, and wrecking havoc. How can anyone live with this? Roles Starring *La Terreur Featuring *Audi *Hailey Appearances *Lumpy *Handy *Cuddles *Imp *Petunia *Giggles *Generic Tree Friends Plot La Terreur is in the city at night, grabbing things with his many tentacles. Many buildings are getting destroyed. La Terreur walks up to Lumpy and uses his red eyes to blind him. He then grabs Lumpy with his tentacle and slams him into a building, killing him. All of a sudden, the city explodes, leaving La Terreur as the last survivor. He walks off into a nearby forest. La Terreur starts absorbing the trees and grows more tentacles. Handy and Cuddles are in the forest when all of a sudden, a tree comes out of nowhere, and crushed both of them. All of the trees around them get absorbed by La Terreur, including the one that killed them. Audi and Hailey are in Audi's treehouse when all of a sudden, the tree starts floating and the two fall out. Audi growls and then looks towards La Terreur, who has what seems to be millions of tentacles coming out of his back. Audi and Hailey gasp and runs off into what's left of the forest. As they are running, trees behind them are getting ripped out of the ground and absorbed by La Terreur. Audi and Hailey get out of the forest and see that La Terreur has one huge tentacle which he absorbed from Audi's treehouse. Audi and Hailey run into Imp, who is about to kill them, when out of nowhere, two tentacles grab Imp and rip him in half. Audi and Hailey smile for a second, and then run away from the tentacle. Audi and Hailey run up to Giggles and Petunia, who are having a picnic. In a panic, Audi tries explaining to the two abou La Terreur trying to destroy everything. Giggles and Petunia stare at Audi with confused faces. All of a sudden, a tentacle comes out of nowhere and crushes Petunia, and then grabs Giggles, and tosses her across the sky. She flies across the sky, screaming and then flies into a tentacle with a mouth and teeth on the end. The teeth stab her and the mouth eats her. Audi and Hailey gasp and run off. The two realize they have an even worse problem. They look back and see 3 La Terreurs, all with many tentacles. The other two have dark red eyes instead of bright red eyes. Some of the tentacles have mouths on them, while others dont. Audi runs off and Hailey stands in there in shock. All of a sudden, a tentacle goes through her, killing her instantly. Audi is sitting in a cave, waiting for Hailey to come. He looks out and sees her head on the ground. Audi gasps and runs off. A tentacle grabs Audi while he is running away and picks him up. Audi starts to panic when all of a sudden, it starts snowing. La Terreur is hurt by snow, and uses his tentacles to protect himself. The other La Terreur's die of the snow and Audi is dropped from the tentacle, and survives and runs off. La Terreur turns back into Beddy, and the tantacles fall off. Beddy runs off into a cave, and survives. Moral "The city is a dangerous place!" Deaths *26+ Generic Tree Friends are killed in various ways. *Lumpy is blinded and slammed into a building. *Handy and Cuddles get crushed by a tree. *Imp gets ripped in half. *Hailey gets killed by a tentacle, which goes through her belly. Injuries *La Terreur gets hurt by a couple snowflakes. Trivia *Audi kills nobody in this episode. *This is one of the few episodes with a description. *This is the first episode that Imp dies in. *Audi and Beddy are the only survivors. *La Terreur is shown to act a lot more aggressive in this episode. *This episode was made on Friday the 13th (5/13/16) Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes